Red and Blue's Epic Quests
by Stitch-2.0
Summary: A bunch of crazy journeys Red and Blue get into. A Dick Figures fanfic watch the show first!
1. Chapter 1

Blue and Red's Epic Quests

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
I'm writing this story to see how I can handle writing M rated stories. I own nothing from Dick Figure Mondo does

WATCH DICK FIGURES FIRST BEFORE READING THIS YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHY! (I recommend episodes 1, 2, 11, 12, and 23)  
(The descriptions on the characters are that they are stick figures that's it I will add minor details to tell a female character from a male characters few examples are women will have boobs and longer hair. I will also give them each different colors to tell them apart)

Chapter 1: The quest for the burrito of power

(Location Blue's Apartment)

Red was on the coach with his upper body hanging from off of it, passed out and drooling all over it with 20 empty beer bottle surround him this was the scene Blue walk into.

"Damn it Red this place is a mess I told you to clean up, and why am I talking to you when you're not even listening to me." Blue ask himself.  
"Zzz...zzzz...fuck fuck fuck fuck...you you ...Blue Blue...zzzz." the party animal sleep/swear at his roommate.  
"Great even in you sleep your still a jerk (sign) forget this I'm going to get a burrito out of the fridge." Blue said going towards the kitchen.

As Blue made in the kitchen he sees a wide awake Red in the kitchen looking frantically in the fridge. Blue looks at him them back at the coach to see it empty. "Red how did you do that?" Blue ask wondering how his hat wearing roommate went from passed out drooling on the coach to looking for food in the kitchen. "Can't talk need to find burrito mucho fasto for my belly." Red said with his head in the fridge door looking for the delicious snack. After a few more minutes of searching and not finding anything he let out an angry yell picking up the fridge and tossing it out the kitchen window. "No es bueno I gots to have me a burrito NOW!" he yelled while destroying the kitchen. "Red what the fuck man calm done I'll get you a damn stupid burrito just stop acting like a total bitch." Blue tried to reason with his friend. Automatically Red was in front of Blue's face and deliverer a sharp slap to his face causing Blue's head to turn to the side from the impact, "You never call a burrito stupid." Red said with complete seriousness in his voice before going back to destroying the kitchen.

"Fine Red if you stop destroying the kitchen I'll get you any burrito you want." Blue offered. This seemed to work as Red stop destroying kitchen…..well more like ran out of things to destroy. "Deal but I don't just want just any burrito I want the Burrito of POWER!" he proclaimed dramatically while raising both his hand in the air with lighting in the background.

"Fine whatever." Blue said not caring what the hat wearing party animal just said, he just thought that it's just one of Red's dramatic proclamations.

"Sweet first we got to see Raccoon he has the map leading to the burrito. Let's go!" Red yelled while floating out the door followed by a bored Blue who let out a tired sign wondering what he just got himself into.

End of chapter 1

Yeah I know its short it like a side story so don't expect 3000 word chapter max will be about 1000 words

Review tell me what you think and if you hate it add a reason to why and not just say this story fucking suck tell me why it fucking sucks.

Stitch-2.0 out


	2. Chapter 2

Blue and Red's Epic Quests

"Talking"

'Thinking'

I own nothing

Chapter 2: Burrito of Power part 2

It's been two years since me and blue have started this quest for the Burrito of Power. I've barley survive the butt eating bears that shoot lavers from their eyes that can fly, and know Kung-Fu. Sadly Blue didn't make it because I used as a shield. I'm on my last fart soon I will be no more just like Blue's sex life.

"Red all those thing didn't happen you were narrating again and what this about me being a shield and not having a sex life." ask Blue breaking Red from narrator mode.

"Damn it Blue I was entertaining the people over here." said Red looking at the readers. Blue turned his head to where Red was looking at. "I don't see anything." he said.

"It's because you're using your eyes not this." said Red pointing to a certain body part. "You are using your dick to see people." Blue said with an are you-serious look. "Yeah!" Red said without hesitation. "Red you are a dumbass. Hurry up let's go see Raccoon to get your stupid burrito." Blue said reaching the exit to his apartment.

Only to meet a slap to the face by Red. "I already told once you never call burritos stupid." he said with flames in his eyes. After this incident they went their way to see 'Nature's Ninja'.

End of Chapter 2

Stitch-2.0 out


End file.
